Wedding Interruptus
by JaninaM8
Summary: Loki pays Jane a little visit before her wedding. All human one shot.


Jane smiled as she moved from side to side in the mirror. She usually wasn't one for admiring herself in the mirror like this, but she figured since it was her wedding day she could make an exception. Her dress was simple – strapless, with a bodice that gave her the illusion of having more cleavage than she actually had. And then it flared out at the waist into yards and yards of satin. She felt like a Princess. Her hair was done in a simple chignon with strands of her brown hair framing her face. Her veil streamed behind her.

She couldn't believe that this day had finally arrived. She was getting married to the man of her dreams and would spend her life making a home and family with him. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Odinson.

She heard the door behind her open and she turned, fully expecting to see her maid of honor, Darcy, tell her that it was time to take her place in the procession. She turned with an eager smile on her face.

Her smile fell. It wasn't Darcy.

"Jane," Loki Odinson said deeply, his blue eyes devouring her. He wore black pants and a white button down. He must have discarded his suit jacket. His black hair fell down to his shoulders and it was slick and, she knew, soft to the touch.

He always looked at her like he was about to feast on her so she ignored it. Her brows furrowed. "Is everything all right? Why are you in here? What's going on out there? Did something happen?"

The last thing she wanted was to have something horrible happen on her wedding day. She couldn't fathom a reason why he would be in here unless something had happened – something he had no doubt caused.

"You can't marry him," Loki said and shut the door behind him. He started to walk toward her.

Jane shook her head. "Loki, don't. Not today. You are not going to start with this crap again. Not today. It's over. I'm getting married."

"It's not over," he said hoarsely. "It will never be over."

She moved away before he could get any closer, but then he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. His strong arms enveloped her. He laughed low in his throat. "Did you think I'd let you forget all our time together? How you came to me…?"

She looked away, a blush rising on her cheeks. "It was a mistake."

"Maybe the first time. But every time after? You gave yourself to me."

"Loki, stop. This has to stop—"

He shut her up with a kiss. He was always shutting her up with a kiss. She cursed herself for how well it worked. For how she melted into him.

He walked her backwards against the small desk behind her and lifted her onto it effortlessly. In her lust-addled haze his show of strength just made her hot and wet.

"This is wrong," she protested weakly. "It's my wedding day."

"And it's me you want," Loki growled.

He was right. So right. She did. He pushed up her skirts hastily and her hands went immediately to the belt of his black dress pants. There was so much of her dress to maneuver that Loki immediately grew impatient and he pulled her off the desk and spun her around. Her hands slapped down on the wood of the desk and she smiled, a rush of excitement pulsing through her. This was how it always was with Loki. She never knew what to expect and while she usually bristled at surprises, with Loki it was different. He never stopped surprising her and she hoped he never did.

She felt air on her bottom and she looked over her shoulder. She could barely see him through her skirts that were now up over her back.

His hand caressed her bare ass. "No underwear, love?"

She bit her lip and looked at him coyly.

She felt his cock against her opening then, teasing her folds.

"Good," he said. "You can have my seed dripping down your legs during the ceremony."

She moaned and gripped the edge of the desk. "Loki…"

"Tell me what you want, Jane."

"I want you," she whispered. "God help me I want you so bad."

He pushed inside her, but only the head and she whimpered. "Beg me to fuck you," he growled.

"Please, Loki, please fuck me. I can't stand it; it's you I want. I've always wanted you."

He surged inside her and she cried out. Yes! He was inside her. All the way inside and so very deep.

"You. Are. Mine," he rasped, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

"Yes," she moaned. And then whimpered. "I'm yours."

"And you'll let me have you when I want," he told her.

She nodded furiously. "Yes. Any time. All the time."

He was pounding inside her now and Jane just held on and gave herself up to him. He owned her and he knew it.

Her orgasm came on swiftly and she cried out and arched her back. Loki pulled her up and pressed her to him, her skirts crushed between them. He shoved down her bodice and filled his hands with her breasts.

"You'll always belong to me," he whispered savagely in her ear. "Always me you'll want. Only me."

"Yes," she whispered and felt another orgasm rip through her. He knew just how to get her there and so quickly when he wanted, slowly too if he so wished.

"Jane," he whispered. "I love you. God, I love you so much."

It was always like this just before he came inside her. He would have this burst of tenderness and tell her just how much she meant to him.

"You are my entire world," he whispered. His thrusts came faster. He was close. "I belong to you and only you."

He roared as he spilled himself inside her and held her against him tightly, as though afraid to let her go. Jane felt his seed already begin to drip out of her though he was still lodged inside her.

They panted together as they came down from their high and then Loki slipped out of her and turned her around. "How was that?" he purred.

"Amazing, but…"

His brow furrowed. "But?"

"My dress, Loki. Everyone out there is going to know the bride and groom just had sex before taking their vows. "

He laughed softly. "So? It's our day; we can do whatever we wish. And if we want to have a little role play about the dastardly brother-in-law who comes to claim his love right before her wedding, then that is our right."

She laughed softly. "Only you would come up with a scenario like that. Will you never let it go that I went out on one measly date with Thor before I met you? He did set us up after all when he realized that he and I did not suit."

"I can't help the things I find hot," he said with a grin and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed, "I love you, Mrs. Odinson."

She smiled. "I'm not Mrs. Odinson yet."

"But you will be," he growled and nipped at her lips.

Oh, how she loved this man that was to be her husband. "I love you, too," she whispered and then pushed out of his arms and pulled her bodice up. "Now go and send Darcy in here so she can help me fix my dress before the ceremony."

He kissed her one last time, smiled, and then left.

Quickly, Jane went to the bathroom to clean herself before Darcy came back in. She looked in the mirror and smiled, though she did look a bit disheveled from Loki's lovemaking. She couldn't wait until tonight when he would strip her dress off and she could strip his suit off and feel him against her skin. Tonight they would be husband and wife when they came together and it was going to be glorious.


End file.
